Project Summary The 2019 Gordon Research Conference on Epithelial Differentiation and Keratinization (GRC-EDK) is the premier international meeting in epithelial biology, evidenced by the regular attendance of international leaders in this field, the size of its applicant pool and the overwhelmingly positive attendee reviews. The GRC-EDK has been held bi-annually since 1979 and showcases the latest conceptual and technological advances in epithelial biology which have consistently moved the field forward with direct impact on human health. To maintain the pre-eminent quality of past meetings, this meeting in 2019 entitled ?Innovations in basic and translational epithelial biology? aims to bring together preeminent speakers at the forefront of epithelial development, stem cell biology, cell biology, pathology and therapy with leaders in areas such as immunity, tissue sensing, tissue cross-talk, evolution, gene expression regulation and promising novel technologies to drive therapy. The objectives and long-term plans of this conference is to present and discuss the latest developments in these different fields of expertise through both formal and informal discussion as well as generate new opportunities of synergestic team approaches towards future discoveries and novel therapeutic prospects to advance the field as a whole. We think the excellence of the science is rooted into the diversity with respect to topic, location and gender. To promote discussion of novel ideas over 30% of speakers are from outside the immediate field and 50% did not speak in the 2017 meeting. Moreover, over 30% of oral presentations will be selected from submitted abstracts to accommodate late breaking exciting stories and ensure plentiful speaking opportunities for early career investigators and trainees. The relatively isolated location and residential nature of the 2019 Conference, and the informal afternoon periods, maximize opportunities for scientific discussions, mentoring interactions and new collaborations. Finally, a power hour on the first day of the conference will catalyze important discussions for ways to recognize and tackle discriminations in science. For 2019, we will continue our commitment to trainee mentorship through the 4th Gordon Research Seminar on Epithelial Differentiation and Keratinization (GRS- EDK), immediately preceding the GRC-EDK. GRS meetings are organized and featured by trainee scientists providing a unique opportunity to not only discuss their science in an informal supportive setting but also to network with peers and develop life-long collaborations. The GRS-EDK will also feature a career mentoring panel discussion with special emphases on transitioning to career independence, careers in academia versus industry, and the importance of gender and racial diversity within science. Collectively, these programs reflect the vision of NIAMS institute executed through three fundamental areas 1) moving forward cutting edge research in the area of skin biology; 2) promoting translation of key research findings to clinical practice, and 3) furthering the careers of early stage investigators and trainees to maintain the highest level of innovation of this field.